


Hello There

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aberdeen Surana, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Alistair tries, and fails, to be a sneaky romantic.





	

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

Alistair froze, still only halfway in the tent, and cast a sheepish grin towards the source of the voice. Somewhere in his fumbling to get inside quietly he’d still managed to wake his fellow warden. She’d propped herself on an elbow, eyes half-lidded from drowsiness, and was just watching him.

“O-oh, sorry. I, uh, didn’t mean to wake you. I was just–um, I mean, _I_ was through with watch and _you’re_ through and I just thought…”

He gestured awkwardly over his shoulder, eyes darting from her to the ground and then back, and sighed. Maker, something about Aberdeen Surana, even like this, just stumped him. It was like he just had to get near her and suddenly he forgot how to even make words properly.

He didn’t even know what he _thought_ , really. But something drew him towards her tent rather than his own bedroll. Maybe it was the idea of snuggling up to someone nice and warm for the particularly nippy evening.

“Alistair, you filthy dog.” she said, pulling him from his thoughts. She was smiling, like a cat with a canary, and he was certain he’d lost a few years of his already shortened life in the utter shock that followed.

“N-no no no! I didn’t, I mean that’s not, I just–” She was laughing at him now and Alistair just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Can we just start over?”

She stifled a laugh into her hand and nodded, patiently waiting as he composed himself. Well, as composed as he could get with his behind still sticking out of the tent like a fool.

He cleared his throat and began, “Hi, I’m Alistair. In a few weeks I’ll develop a very awkward crush on you that will slowly eat away at my very being until, months later, further awkwardness ensues as I attempt to woo you. It’ll go as poorly as you’d expect, you should probably zap me with lighting before I get too far but you don’t, and then–”

Aberdeen was laughing again, even with her hand pressed to her lips, and Alistair shot her a sulky look. “You’re interrupting.” he said, lower lip stuck out for effect.

“Come here.”

She held up the corner of her blanket and scooted over, the over-sized pile of blankets she called a bedroll all but calling to him. Alistair smiled faintly and crawled over, collapsing with a loud huff, and buried his face in the fabric. He felt Surana shift next to him, draping the blanket over his back, and sighed contently.

“You’re terrible at cuddling if you intend to sleep like that.” she remarked, voice close to his ear.

“Are all mages this picky?” he mock-grumbled as he rolled onto his side and snuggled closer, arms snaking around her.

Aberdeen nestled under his chin, gripping at the front of his nightshirt, and replied, “Oh no, mainly just me.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, Alistair nearly drifting off, and then she spoke up again.

“So, what were you thinking crawling in here in the middle of the night, anyway? I could have set you on fire.”

He laughed softly and thought for a moment before saying, “I just thought being near you would be nice.”

“Gross.” 

But the sentiment wasn’t there in the way she tucked herself in closer to him. Alistair just smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair.

“Oh, you know me; just a filthy mabari of a man.”


End file.
